The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0014’.
‘VEAZ0014’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large bold red-purple colored inflorescences, is early to bloom, has great garden performance with exceptional powdery mildew tolerance with semi-upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0014’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘05-1892-1’ with smaller red flowers when compared to ‘VEAZ0014’.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0014’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘07-1985-1’ with purple semi-double flowers. The resultant seed was sown in February 2008.
‘VEAZ0014’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0014’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.